


the sky is a hazy shade of winter

by itskhai



Category: Lunch Club, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, One Shot, Snow, cursing, they are in their pajamas, winter fic written from the perspective of a person who has never experienced snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskhai/pseuds/itskhai
Summary: in which reader experiences snow for the first time and drags schlatt outside to make snow angels in the freezing cold
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You, jschlatt/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	the sky is a hazy shade of winter

**Author's Note:**

> AM I MAKING TOO MANY SCHLATT FICS ?? too bad im going to Keep Makin Em . I'm so soft for schlatt it makes me frustrated

Despite your love for the cold and the absurd amount of time you spent as a child looking up at the clouds in hopes that white flecks would cascade from the sky, you have never in your life seen snow up close, aside from movies and videos on the internet. Schlatt knew this and ever since you moved in, he would show you old photos he took himself on cold winter nights and would tell you stories about burying himself in the snow and making snowmen when he was small. Those stories only fueled your longing to see the powdery whites that would fall from the clouds and you waited patiently until the winter season came, and Schlatt waited with you.

On a cold windy night, Schlatt was leaning against the kitchen counter, staring out at the dark sky through the window clad in nothing but shorts and a long-sleeved t-shirt. The noises of a television program slowly faded into white noise as he continued to watch, waiting for something to come with bated breath. The weather forecast said it'd be snowing today. "Schlatt?" You called from the other room, waiting for him to join you. He tore his gaze away from the sky and turned to face you. "Coming," He calls back, and moves to join you in the living room.

One moment he was snuggled up with you in a blanket watching some random game show on TV, the next, a glimpse of white came fluttering outside the window and you both jumped from the couch as you stared at whatever was raining down the sky from inside. A few seconds pass and it clicks into both of your minds simultaneously.

"IT'S SNOWING," You gasp, turning around to look at Schlatt and he looks back at you with just as much shock. Immediately, you bolt to the door without thinking and ran outside. Schlatt calls out after you, but you barely hear him as you were sprinting down the porch barefoot, a beaming grin on your face.

The smile was wiped off your face as your foot dug itself into a pile of snow and a grimace made its way to your face. A shiver ran up your whole body, and you immediately regret running out in your pajamas. Not long after, Schlatt runs up next to you panting and looks down at your foot. "I told you it was cold," He laughs and you slap him playfully on the shoulder. "I was excited," You chuckle, eyes shining as you stepped back and looked up to admire the snow falling from the sky and getting itself stuck on yours and Schlatt's hair.

"It's freezing," Schlatt says, arms wrapping around himself for warmth.

"I don't wanna go inside yet," You smile, turning to face him, both of you flushed from the neck up due to the cold. He chuckles. "Me neither."

You stood there, closing your eyes to take in the cold wind blowing against your skin. "I forgot how much the snow sucked," Schlatt laughs, and you laugh with him.

"I didn't expect it to be this wet, honestly," You huff playfully, slowly crouching down on the ground to roll some snow up into a ball. Schlatt does the same.

"I expected it to be more... cottony," You say, solidifying the snowball in your palms. "Me too, honestly," He chuckles before looking up at you from the hood of his eyes. You stare at each other knowingly, and before he could make a move, you throw the snowball right into his face and it scatters to his hair down to his shoulders. He yelps, before blindly throwing it in your general direction and landing it right into your hair. He runs his hand down his face to brush the snow off and sees the mess on your hair. He gives you a smug grin and you roll your eyes at him.

"I'm gonna make a snow angel," You announce, running out into the empty street that was covered in snow before slowly lying yourself down on the ground. Schlatt stares in dismay as you move your arms and legs back and forth and your laugh echoes down the quiet neighborhood. "It's so fucking cold!" You shriek, but you didn't dare stop despite the cold pricking at your skin. Schlatt laughs airily and sees his breath solidify in the air. Without another word, he laid himself across from you and made a snow angel himself, ignoring the cold biting at his limbs as you laid there in comfortable silence.

A sniff resounded in the air.

"Schlatt," You called out to him, staring up at the sky. He wonders if you're crying and sits up immediately to look at you. You face him, nose, cheeks, and ears flushed a deep red and you sniff once again before wiping your hand on your nose. "I think I'm sick," You laugh as he looks at you in disbelief.

"Oh my god-" He cuts himself off with a sneeze and you stare at each other wide-eyed.

You burst into hysterical laughter and he does the same. Your combined laughter resonates through the neighborhood, and they knew from afar that they looked manic, but couldn't care less.

"We are going to fucking die," Schlatt says, holding his stomach as he struggled to stand up. You reached your arms up and he pulled you up with him.

"We are," You nod with a goofy smile and a giggle escapes you. Without another thought, his arms move to wrap around you, and you share a warm hug as the snow falls over you both.

In spite of the shivering and the frigid cold nipping at your exposed skin, both of you have never felt any warmer than you did now.


End file.
